Decouverte de sentiments
by Kyuuketski
Summary: -Deux ennemis ne peuvent s'aimer -Pars avant que je ne m'attache à toi


Link se promenait sur sa fidèle Epona sur la plaine d'Hyrule. Il était fatigué par le long voyage qu'il venait de faire. Il revenait du temple de l'eau. Le pleuple Zora avait besoin de son aide car la princesse Ruto avait été enlevé par Ganondorf. Après s'en être pris à la princesse Zelda il s'en était pris à la princesse Ruto. Il s'arrêta près d'un lac pour souffler un peu. Il descendit d'Epona et bu un peu d'eau.

-Repose-toi un peu aussi Epona tu dois être fatiguée

La jument se mit elle aussi à boire tandis que le petit être vert qui devait toujours sauver le monde s'assis dans l'herbe. Une légère brise caressa son visage. Il ferma les yeux et mit ses mains derrière sa tête. Il n'y avait pas un bruit apart le cri des oiseaux qui volaient dans le ciel.

Link s'endormait quand il entendit une mélodie. Il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour aperçevoir Sheik en train de jouer de l'ocarina.

-Bonjour vas-tu?

-Tu m'as fait peur! Je vais bien merci

-Désolé

Sheik arrêta de jouer de l'ocarina.

-Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi?

-Vas-y

Sheik s'asseilla à côté du Kokiri.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

-Je passais juste dans le coin

-Seulement?

-Non. J'ai une nouvelle mélodie à t'apprendre

Sheik sortit son ocarina et Link sortit la sienne. Epona regarda les deux garçons blonds. Son maitre regardait attentivement le mouvement des doigts du Sheikah pour les reproduire après. Lavi tournoyait autour de Link comme une folle. Une fois la mélodie apprise,les deux garçons rangèrent leur ocarina.

-Ferme les yeux Link,demanda Sheik.

Le kokiri obéit et ferma ses yeux. Le sheika s'avança lentement vers le Kokiri en ne faisant aucun bruit. Lavi s'était posée sur la tête d'Epona. Lentement,Sheik déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Link qui ouvrit lentement les yeux surpris de sentir quelque chose d'humide contre ses lèvres. Sheik demande l'accès à la bouche de Link qui ouvrit le passage et sentit la langue du blond jouer avec la sienne pendant un bon moment. Il mordilla la langue du Sheika pour rompre le baiser. Il commençait à manquer d'air et il lui fallait reprendreson souffle. Link encore choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

-A présent tu connais mes véritables sentiments à ton égard Link

-Cela fait longtemps que tu m'aime?

-Assez longtemps pour te connaitre et savoir que tu as besoin de liberté

C'est sur cette phrase que Sheik disparut en jouant une mélodie avec son ocarina. Link regardait dans le vide tandis que volait devant lui comme pour le reveiller.

-Link! Link! Youhou!

-Désolé Lavi j'étais encore sous le choc

-Je vois ça. Alors ça fait quoi d'embrasser un mec?

-Ben...En fait c'est plutôt agréable

Link se reveilla de sa sieste.

-Ma parole tu passe ton temps à dormir

-Je sauve le monde faut bien que je me repose

Link se leva et s'étira. Il était adulte à présent. Il était toujours habillé de vert. Son bouclier était plus grand ainsi que son épée. Son chapeau vert était toujours sur sa tête mais il n'était pas de la même taille. Du côté de son caractère il était toujours pareille quoi qu'un peu plus courageux mais toujours aussi inconscient du danger.

-Link je sens la présence de quelqu'un

-Qui donc?

-Je ne sais pas. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre en route

-C'est ce que je vais faire

Link se dirigea vers Epona. Lavi le suivit en laissant quelques poussières blanches sur le sol en battant des ailes.

-Où vas t-on?

-Pourquoi ne rendront-on pas une petite visite à la princesse?

-Désolé mais je crois que la princesse ne peut pas vous reçevoir pour le moment,dit quelqu'un qui venait d'apparaitre. Il avait les cheveux blancs,les yeux rouges,une tenue noire similaire à celle de Link,le chapeau et les bottes tout aussi noirs. Link le reconnu comme étant...

-Dark link! Que fais-tu ici? Demanda la petite fée.

-N'ais-je pas le droit de venir voir mon cher double?

-Pourquoi tu as dis que la princesse ne pouvait pas nous voir? Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?

-Moi? Mais rien du tout voyons

-Link fait quelque chose!

Lavi s'agita devant lui mais il ne bougeait pas. Son regard se portait sur son double maléfique. Il était peut être méchant mais il était terriblement...attirant. Son regard de braize croisa celui de Link qui rougit. Le double maléfique sourit et s'approcha de Link en marchant dans une démarche sexy. Lavi s'agita autour de Link en lui disant de faire attention mais Dark Link en eu marre et l'enferma dans une bouteille.

-Voila comme ça on aura la paix

-Pourquoi es-tu là?

-Je veux t'entendre crier de douleur,te faire saigner,te voir me supplier d'arrêter de te battre

Dark Link sortit son épée et Link compris qu'il voulait le défier. Il sortit la Link courut vers Link et frappa avec son épée. L'attaque fut contrée par l'épée de Link. Dark Link ne renonça pas et fonça sur son double qui donna un coup d'épée au niveau des jambes de Link. Celui-ci sauta mais ne vit pas Dark Link qui lui sauta dessus,plaquant Link au sol,une épée à la gorge.

-Fais un seul mouvement et dis adieu à la vie

Dark Link appuya un peu sur son épée et une coupure apparue au cou de Link. Son double maléfique sourit en voyant le liquide rouge vif et passa sa langue dessus ce qui fit frémir le héros d'Hyrule. Le double maléfique lécha le cou de Link puis remonta jusqu'a sa bouche. Il le regarda dans les yeux.

-T'es vraiment un nul

-Tue-moi alors si je suis un nul. Après tout,tu veux te debarasser de moi non?

-Vois-tu,j'aime m'amuser avec toi. Ton corps si fragile et ton caractère m'excite au plus haut point. Je préfère te faire souffrir plutôt que de te tuer immédiatement

-Pourquoi tu m'as embrasser la première fois que nous nous sommes vu?

-Sans doute par simple envie. Je veux que tu sois à ma mercie,te détruire de l'intérieur

Link ne l'avoua pas mais il avait beaucoup aimé le baiser de son double maléfique. S'il pouvait le réembrasser,Link nagerait dans le bonnheur.

-Comment t'y prendra tu pour me faire souffrir de l'intérieur?

-En tuant tout ce que tu aime

-Je n'aime personne

-Pas même la princesse?

-Non. Ce n'est qu'une amie et jamais je ne sortirais avec

Dark Link sourit. C'était le moment de s'amuser avec le petit héros.

-Notre cher héros serait-il gay?

Link ne répondit pas car il ne pouvait pas répondre. Il ne connaissait pas son orientation sexuelle. Il aimait qu'un homme l'embrasse et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour son double maléfique n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre. Quitte à le faire souffrir,à le detester, il voulait qu'il s'interesse à lui,qu'il ne s'occupe plus de la gente féminine. Ce genre que Link n'aimait pas. Qui vous ensorcele l'esprit et qui manipule le coeur.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'en prend pas à quelqu'un d'autre?

-Parce que c'est toi mon jouet préféré

Dark Link s'approcha du visage de son double et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

-As tu envie de m'embrasser?

Link rougit. Il avait très envie d'embrasser Dark Link mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Deux ennemis ne s'embrassent pas.

-T'as souvent envie d'embrasser tes ennemis?

-Soit je les embrasse soit je les baise mais toi je sais pas j'ai envie de tout te faire

-C'est a dire?

-Tu le sais très bien

Dark Link posa ses lèvres sur celles de son double blond pour le faire taire. Il mit l'épée à côté de Link et lui tenat les mains pour ne pas qu'il bouge. Le coeur de Link battait fort à s'en rompre le cage thoracique: Celui qu'il aimait l'embrasser et ce n'était pas pour la première fois. La première fois,ils s'étaient battu dans le temple de l'eau. Sortant de l'eau,Dark Link l'avait surpris et avait voulu se battre contre lui. Ils s'étaient battu et le vainceur avait été Dark Link car Link avait été pris par suprise. En guise d'aurevoir,Dark Link l'avait embrassé en lui disant qu'il se revéraient. Depuis ce temps,Link avait le coeur et l'esprit occupés par cet être maléfique mais terriblement envoutant. Chaque jour,le héros esperait croiser son double mais en vain. Là,Dark Link était au dessus de lui et l'embrasser en lui tenant les mains.

Le baiser se fit profond et long,melangeant leur langue. Le regard de Dark Link faisait rougit les joues de Link. Il aimait ce regard surtout quand il était posé sur lui. Il ne devait pas aimer son ennemi mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Son coeur l'avait choisi lui et c'était comme ça.

Il déglutit difficilement quand la langue du ténébreux lécha encore une fois son cou où il y laissa une marque de son passage. Link savait comment ça allait se finir et cela lui faisait un peu peur. De l'autre côté,il était heureux car son iressistible double s'interessait à lui.

Le héros sentit des mains lui enlever sa tunique et ses bottes. Dark Link se déshabilla sous le regard désireux du blond. Tout deux nus,le ténébreux lécha le corps qu'il aimait tant.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un corps si bien fait. Ca n'en sera que plus intéressant

Link rejeta sa tête en arrière quand la langue de son double lécha ses boutons de chair. Après s'être attardé sur les tétons,Dark Link descendit plus bas avec une lenteur calculée.

-C'est que notre petit héros est équipé dis donc

D'un mouvement de langue,il lécha le membre du blond qui s'accrochait aux brindilles d'herbes. Il poussa un cri quand son membre fut pris en bouche. Des mouvements de bouche lui fûrent impliqués. Link rejeta sa tête en arrière pendant que son fantasme humain faisait des mouvements de bouche de plus en plus long. Link ne pensait pas que c'était aussi bon et cette découverte était agréable mais il ne fallait pas que tout Hyrule soit au courant sinon cela entrainerait pas mal de problèmes. La princesse Zelda,qui était folle amoureuse de Link,aurait fait une crise à propos du fait que son chevalier n'était pas amoureux d'elle et qu'ils étaient tout deux des Hyliens. Un héros ne devait pas ressentir de plaisir avec son ennemi mais que faire quand l'ennemi en question lui faisait tant d'effet?

En un cri,Link se deversa dans la bouche du ténébreux qui sourit devant son exploit. Maintenant le plus dur restait à faire et Link savait qu'il allait avoir mal,Dark Link ne l'avait pas préparé. Approchant son bassin des fesses de Link,Dark Link souleva ses jambes.

D'un coup sec,il entra en Link qui poussa un cri de douleur sous la pénétration soudaine. Il laissa cependant quelques secondes à Link pour s'y habituer et il commença des mouvements de bassin. La douleur était toujours présente à chaques mouvements mais elle finira par s'en aller pour laisser place à un plaisir sans limite. Le plaisir de ressentir celui qu'on aime en soi. Les mains de Link vinrent se mettre dans les cheveux blancs de Dark Link qui s'appliquer pour ses mouvements de bassin. Il toucha le point sensible de Link qui le fit pousser un cri. Il embrassa son double maléfique pendant que celui-ci lui donner du plaisir. Link n'allait pas tarder à jouir à ce rhytme là. Il voulait se contenir mais c'était trop bon. La substance blanche qu'il contenait en lui sortit pour finir sur le ventre musclé de Dark Link qui lui aussi n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Il le fit en Link qui avait les joues plus que rouge. Tout deux haletaient,épuisés par l'effort qu'ils venaient de faire. Dark Link se retira de son blond.

-C'était bon. J'avoue que tu es le meilleur coup que j'ai tiré

Link détourna son regard de celui qui venait de lui faire l'amour.

-Ne soit pas déçu mon cher Link,nous nous reverrons bientôt

Bien sûr ça Link le voulait mais ce qu'il désirait par dessus tout,c'était qu'il reste avec lui. Pendant longtemps.

-Nous sommes ennemis donc nous pouvons être qu'ennemi

Dark Link embrassa son double.

-Tes baisers,ton corps et ton caractère me plaisent enormément

Link ne put resister à l'envie de prendre son ennemi dans ses bras. Il le voulait que pour lui et pas que ses filles lui tournent autour. Zelda et Dark Zelda avaient déja dû coucher avec.

-Je prend beaucoup plus de plaisir avec toi qu'avec toutes ses filles sans cervelle

-Pars avant que je ne m'attache à toi,dit Link en commençant à se rhabiller.

-Moi je me suis attaché à toi,toi mon double si naïf et si beau

Link l'embrassa pour la énième fois et se sépara de lui. Dark Link se rhabilla.

-Deux ennemis ne peuvent s'aimer

-Je sais mais moi j'...A force de sauver Hyrule je commence à me sentir seul

-Je n'autorise personne à te passer dessus. Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te toucher,te caresser,te déshabiller,d'entrer en toi,de t'embrasser ou te faire souffrir

-Je me contenterai de ça si tel est notre relation

Dark Link embrassa Link et lui donna un coup dans le cou qui le fit s'évanouir.

-Je ne peux te dire ce que je ressens mais sache que je tiens à toi mon cher Link

Il partit avant que le soleil ne se couche laissant à Link un goût sur les lèvres et un sentiment dans le coeur.


End file.
